


July 13th, Iowa

by Julesin



Series: Runaways, or That Feel When Multiverse Theory is Confirmed Canon [10]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0, Marble Hornets, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Brief Mentions of Cannibalism, First Time, Flashbacks, Hair-pulling, I'm really proud of this one, M/M, Panic Attacks, Praise Kink, implied self harm, this is the big one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julesin/pseuds/Julesin
Summary: Evan looked up from his phone, watching Michael chew on the end of his sweater sleeve. It wasn't an out of place announcement, but it wasn't like he needed to tell them, and the look he was giving Evan made him pretty sure he was missing something. He glanced at Vincent, who appeared to be stifling giggles. Vince contained himself, then leaned conspiratorially towards Evan and stage whispered, "I think Michael wants you to join him."





	July 13th, Iowa

**Author's Note:**

> Oooof, this is my favorite I think?? Warning, this is prrrty long  
> Trigger warnings for stuff mentioned in tags, mentions of cannibalism, panic attacks that kind of almost hit but not quite, and implied self harm  
> I'm really proud of this one  
> Enjoy

Michael had been so quiet for so long that when he broke the silence, standing suddenly from his spot perched on the edge of the bed, it was kind of a surprise. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Evan looked up from his phone, watching Michael chew on the end of his sweater sleeve. It wasn't an out of place announcement, but it wasn't like he needed to tell them, and the look he was giving Evan made him pretty sure he was missing something. He glanced at Vincent, who appeared to be stifling giggles. Vince contained himself, then leaned conspiratorially towards Evan and stage whispered, "I think Michael wants you to join him."

When he looked back towards Michael, Vincent's claim was affirmed, as he'd covered his face with his sleeves and was blushing like mad, though he still watched Evan curiously. Evan slowly put his phone down and stood. 

"Is, um, do you want me to- to go with you?"

It was such a stupid question, and the look Vince gave him made that perfectly clear. Still, Michael nodded hesitantly, and Evan nodded back before realizing that also was a stupid thing to do, and headed towards the hotel bathroom instead. 

Once inside, Michael closed the door behind them and leaned against it, sleeve-pawed hand still covering the lower half of his face. Evan hunched his shoulders, weirdly uncomfortable even though he reminded himself it was just Michael. After a moment, he shook himself and reached out to take Michael's free hand, pulling him in closer. The other man immediately relaxed, being in Evan's personal space calming him immensely. 

"Any particular reason you wanted me with you?" Evan asked quietly, tangling their fingers together. 

Michael hesitated, almost like he was going to shrug but decided against it. Instead, he leaned in until their foreheads were touching and mumbled, "Don't like being alone. And, personal hygiene is hard when you don't have another person to convince you it's important."

That was very true. Evan had known that first hand for a long time, and still kind of did, though to a much lesser degree. During the height of Habit's rampage, it had been hard to get out of bed, let alone shower or eat or even take care of himself in the most basic sense. Vinnie was always there to push him through life, however, and if Michael needed that he would get it. 

Evan pressed a kiss gently to his lips. "Come on, let's get in."

They parted reluctantly and began undressing. Evan tried not to look at Michael much during this process, give him privacy at least until it was necessary to break it, but he couldn't help a couple of glances at the other's back, and his heart thudded in his throat upon seeing that the scars across his torso continued even there. He was certain that when he looked, there would be even more decorating Michael's thighs, and the thought sickened him. How had he even managed to carve the word _disgusting_ into his shoulder blades? Someone else had to have done it, there was no way he could've reached all the way around and done it himself. That thought replaced the sick feeling with anger, but Evan crushed it and looked away. 

When they were both finished, Evan kept his eyes off of Michael until he felt arms wind their way around his waist, cool hands spreading across his abdomen, and he glanced in the mirror as Michael pressed himself to his back. The marks and lines curving their ways across Michael's arms, his sides, what Evan could see of his hips, did little to curb the feeling of his heart trying to force its way out through his throat. He tried to push down the feeling, control his emotions for Michael's sake. 

Nimble fingers trailed across his own scars, the ones across his stomach and the three carved over his heart. He swallowed thickly when exploratory fingertips brushed the ones around his throat, and his eyes darted to the mirror to meet Michael's, which were similarly watching him. 

"Do they hurt?"

It was murmured so quietly into Evan's hair that he was sure no one else could have heard it, even if they'd been in the same room. 

"Sometimes."

Michael's eyes slid closed, one hand across Evan's stomach and the other coming to a rest over his heart. 

"I hate him."

Evan's eyes widened. 

"Habit."

It was such a simple statement, but the feelings it rose in Evan were anything but. He couldn't tell what he was feeling, there was too much of it and too much of everything else, but one thing he was sure of was that he desperately wanted to kiss Michael, right now. 

He missed his chance, as Michael pulled away to start the water. Evan followed him like a ghost, finally allowing himself to stare at Michael's every movement, every ripple of skin over bones that stood out a little too much. Ribs jutting out of his abdomen below sharply carved words, hip bones looking like they were about to break skin. Worry and fear for this fragile human being coursed through Evan's veins, reigniting the need to kiss him. 

He let his hands hover millimeters away from Michael's waist, close enough that Michael could feel it despite skin not actually making contact, and he turned slightly to look back at Evan. His expression darkened with worry, and Evan was about to ask what was wrong, but Michael beat him to it. 

"Evan? Are you okay?"

He opened his mouth, but couldn't find any words. Closed it again. Swallowed. Leaned in and pressed his lips to Michael's. 

It wasn't exciting. It wasn't long, but it wasn't short, either. It just...was. Evan tried to put everything he couldn't figure out how to say into that one kiss, and after a moment, Michael relaxed, one hand resting quietly against Evan's neck. It was an acceptance, an _I understand._

Evan pulled away. 

Michael looked at him with an odd expression on his face, then swept his thumb across Evan's left cheek, just below his eye. It came away damp, and Evan resigned himself to the fact that, once again, he was crying. He tended to do that a lot. Michael watched him, face unreadable as he held Evan's face in his hands, and Evan felt even more tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He took a deep, shaking breath. 

When Michael pulled away, Evan was scared he'd overwhelmed the other man with his emotions, but he was only stepping into the shower, pulling Evan with him. The warm water hit Michael's back, the resulting mist cooler as it fell on Evan's face, making him close his eyes. He opened them again as Michael turned away, tilting his head back and running hands through his hair as it slowly soaked through. The water ran down his back and sides, over his thighs and down to the floor, and Evan had an absurd thought, one he'd never had before: he wanted to taste Michael. He wanted to run his mouth and tongue over every inch of this gorgeous man's body, tasting the salt in his sweat and the tang of the hotel soap. He wanted to devour Michael, and when that word ran through his subconscious, a heavy shiver ran down his spine. He choked around the memory of bones between his teeth, the tears coming back full force, and he couldn't breathe anymore, couldn't feel his hands though he could see them clenched in fists, couldn't feel the nails he knew were digging into his palms enough to draw blood, red dripping from them and swirling with the water down the drain-

"Evan? Evan, talk to me."

The shock of being spoken to drove away the oncoming panic attack, though he still couldn't breathe. Michael's face was fearful, worried about something that Evan dimly realized was him, and he drew in a single painful breath that rattled his tightened lungs, letting it out slowly. In the back of his mind, he recognized Michael uncurling his hands and inspecting them, the red crescents dug into them stark against pale skin. 

Michael's eyes returned to him, and Evan swallowed thickly, unsure whether the wetness running down his cheeks was water or finally shed tears. Neither of them spoke a word, just watched, looked down at their hands again as Michael entwined their fingers. 

How long they stood there, just in each other's presence, drawing comfort from touching and _being_ , Evan didn't know, but the water was cold by the time they both remembered they existed. Breaking apart, they silently cleaned, finishing their shower rituals quickly in order to escape the freezing spray. Michael shut off the water when they were finished, and after another moment of simply standing in the shower stall, he stepped out to grab towels. 

Evan blinked until his vision was no longer inexplicably blurry and followed, shaking his hands of water before taking the offered towel and drying himself. He threw it over his shoulders and stretched. Michael was watching him, though when Evan met his eyes he turned away, his ears pink as he picked up his jeans. He redressed, but Evan only pulled his own pants on before simply leaning against the sink, watching him. As Michael picked up his sweater, Evan stepped forward and stopped him, taking the clothing from him and wrapping his free hand around Michael's waist. 

"Keep it off?" It was posed as a question. He didn't want Michael to wear it, but if he wasn't comfortable he wouldn't force it. Evan did want Michael to be more comfortable with himself and his body, but truthfully his intentions were less than pure: no shirt meant better access to skin that otherwise would be covered, and the feelings from earlier had not quite abated, despite the near panic attack. "For me?" he added, though he knew that wasn't fair. 

Michael hesitated, and Evan could feel his hand shaking where it laid over his own on Michael's stomach. Eventually, Michael let out a low breath and nodded minutely, which immediately made Evan cautious. 

"I know I just asked if you could do it for me, but you know you don't actually have to, right? You can say no."

Michael turned his head to look at Evan for a moment, before a small smile lit up his face. "I know. And it's okay."

Evan nodded and set his chin over Michael's shoulder, closing his eyes and reveling in the warmth that emanated from the other man. Michael sighed quietly, leaning back so that they were chest to back, and Evan let the sweater fall from his fingers in order to trail them across Michael's lower abdomen. The shiver that passed through the other man made his lips quirk up at the ends, and he pressed them to Michael's neck as his fingertips flitted like a ghost's over the light brown hair just above Michael's jeans. The brunette's breath hitched, and the hand not over Evan's lifted up to grasp lightly against the teasing man's neck, fingers scrambling for something to hold on to. 

Evan mouthed at Michael's pulse, feeling it beat fast and hot under his lips. His fingers slipped just below the belt of Michael's jeans, a breath from taking things farther than ever before, and Michael's fingers twitched, his throat tightening as he swallowed. One moment later, both his hands were on the one Evan had at his jeans, and he breathed, "Wait, wait, wait."

Evan instantly stilled, afraid he'd taken things too far. Michael took a deep breath before extracting himself from Evan's hold, though he didn't let go of his hand. 

"Not here."

Evan's heart leapt into his throat. Michael was going to let him...? They were going to...? Why was he so excited about this? Yes, he and Vince had...done stuff, since realizing their relationship went that far, but he was so much more nervous for this than he'd ever been around Vinnie. Those situations always made him calm; he trusted Vinnie more than anyone else in his life, and he was comfortable in his arms. But this... This was entirely new, and terrifying. 

Michael peered out of the bathroom door, then opened it all the way, confusion on his face. "Where's Vince?"

Evan followed him out with the last of their clothes, looking around the room. There was no sign of the third occupant, though he suspected he knew where Vincent had gone. "I'll be right back," he murmured, and headed for the door between their room and Noah and Jessica's. 

When he knocked on the secondary door, "Come on in," came from inside, and he opened the door partway, peering into the interior. 

Vince glanced up from his phone, surprise evident on his face. "Hey, all done?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering where you were."

"Oh yeah, sorry. Should've left a note." After a moment, Vince raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to come...?"

Evan waved a hand hurriedly. "No, no, it's fine. Hang out here." He awkwardly raised a hand in greeting to Noah, who seemed to be struggling not to roll his eyes, and Jessica, who had repressed giggles shaking her shoulders. He closed the door, face burning. 

Upon returning to the other room, he found Michael seated on one of the beds, knees pulled up to his chest. He still hadn't put on the sweater, which Evan counted as a win. As he quietly sat next to him, Michael lifted his head and gave Evan a small hesitant smile. 

"So?"

Evan swallowed. "Yeah, he's over there. Probably will be for a while, so..."

"We have the room to ourselves," Michael finished for him, deliberately relaxing and letting his legs fall to the bed. 

Evan nodded jerkingly. "Yeah." What was that thing in his throat?

Michael brushed a hand down Evan's arm, getting to the wrist and then moving over to his hips, where his fingers played with one of the belt loops. "Are you nervous?"

There was no point in lying. Evan nodded again, letting out a shaky breath. "Dunno why. It's not like I'm new to this."

Light pink bloomed on Michael's cheek bones, and he withdrew his hand to cough into it. "Yeah, um, about that."

Evan raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm, um, I am. New to this."

"You've never had sex before?"

Michael shook his head, blush deepening at the word use. 

Evan leaned in and pressed a kiss under Michael's jaw. "That's fine. I can show you the ropes." He pulled back and gently threaded some of Michael's hair behind his ear. "It's not actually as hard as people say it is. There aren't any rules besides having fun and making everyone feel good."

Michael nodded, the red on his cheeks still prominent. 

"One thing, though," Evan instructed. "If I do anything that you don't like, or that doesn't feel good, and especially if anything hurts, immediately let me know. And if we do need to stop, it's not your fault. Sometimes things go wrong, and if they do, that's okay. Okay?"

Michael nodded again, eyes shining. "Where'd you learn all this stuff?"

Evan smiled ruefully. "To be honest? A lot of it is from the internet. Some from actual practice and experience--my previous partners..." He swallowed down the sorrow. "...have all been very strong-willed and sure about what they want. Except maybe Vince. He can be an indecisive mess at times." That made Michael smile. "But yeah, a lot of it is from the web. I've, uh, read a lot of fanfiction in my time."

The eyebrow raise he got was more sarcastic than he'd ever seen on Michael, and he was dutifully flustered.

"Okay, but hear me out, there are some good amateur writers out there. Like, I know Jeff, the writer that he was, would've killed me if he'd found out what I was reading, but it was pretty good." Evan was getting tired of the feelings that came up from referring to people in past tense. 

Michael just let his sarcastic expression soften into a smile. "I'm just teasing you."

Evan huffed, giving Michael a mockingly irritated look, but leaned over after a moment to kiss him. It was soft at first, just a press of lips, but Michael reached a hand up to brush fingertips under Evan's jaw, and the touch elicited something, that urge he'd quashed in the bathroom but which now came back with a vengeance, making him part his lips and slide a hand behind Michael's neck. The little noise the other man let out was encouragement enough, and Evan let his other hand hover near the rim of Michael's jeans. Another little noise pushed him to fiddle with the button, and Michael's hand threaded into Evan's hair, giving a little tug and making Evan moan quietly into his mouth. 

Michael pulled away, inches from him. "You like getting your hair pulled, huh?"

Evan licked his lips. "Yeah. Found out pretty much by accident. Vince, Jeff and I were all wrestling one time--that was just something we did, don't ask--and one of them pulled my hair, I don't even remember who. I, uh, moaned pretty loud. We had to stop and think about our lives for a while, I never lived it down."

Michael was grinning, and Evan wanted to give a retort, but the kiss stopped him. "That's really cute," Michael mumbled against his lips. 

"Yeah, well," Evan grumbled. "When I say I never lived it down, I mean it. When Vince and I started having sex, he immediately knew it would turn me on, and takes full advantage of it when he ca-haaa-" Michael tugged on his hair again, pulling his head back, and the shock of tingling pain that went through his scalp and down his spine was delicious, clouding his head for a moment before he recovered. He swallowed, glaring at Michael's cheeky smirk. 

"You were saying?"

Evan growled low in his throat teasingly. "Little shit."

Michael's eyes flashed. "Yeah? What're you gonna do about it?"

Evan grinned. "You're goading could use some practice, but I gotta give you points--it's working." He pressed their mouths together again, teeth nipping at Michael's lower lip, and scraped the nails of one hand over Michael's side, eliciting a hum from the man. Michael responded with another small tug at Evan's hair, and then a pull of his whole body, toppling them until Evan was on top, hovering over him just like when they'd kissed for the very first time. Evan pulled back for a moment, looking into Michael's eyes for any kind of hint not to go forward, but all that he saw was determination, embarrassment, and lust. A thought came to him, and he leaned back down, though he didn't quite press their lips together yet. "How do you feel about marks? Bites, hickeys, bruises."

Michael bit his lip, worrying at it for several moments before answering. "I'm not sure. I mean...I kinda like the idea of it. I like how bruises look, and I have a pretty high pain tolerance."

Evan gave a little nod. "Do you want to try it?"

"O-okay."

He smiled and placed a small kiss on Michael's lips before his mouth migrated to Michael's throat, where he pressed his lips repeatedly in a line down the column of it. When he got to the juncture of Michael's neck and shoulder, rough scar tissue meeting smooth skin, he scraped his teeth gently over it, sucking and mouthing the same spot until he was sure it'd make a beautiful bruise. Michael's body twitched, his breath coming in short pants, and when Evan pulled away, he gave him the most wide-eyed look someone who was completely and utterly turned on possibly could. 

"...wow."

"Good?" Evan queried. 

"Yeah. Really good. Could...could you do it again? Please?" Michael placed a little more inflection into the last word, though it wasn't strictly necessary--Evan was already planning to do as he asked. Still, the added intensity made him warm, and a smile curled his lips as he ducked his head back down. 

Evan spent several minutes simply marking Michael's neck. He deliberately went over scars at times, his intentions to perhaps hide them a little with more pleasing sites. The sounds he drew from Michael were extraordinary, little panting gasps and whines when he sucked particularly hard, and eventually even a whispered, "Harder," when he wasn't biting enough for Michael's tastes. The best part was Michael's hand was still in his hair, and every time he did something particularly nice, there was a tug, though he suspected most were involuntary. He could sense how aroused Michael was getting, could feel his thighs shake and his breath stutter. Evan had never experienced being entirely in control. He'd never been a top before. It was fun, though he definitely wouldn't want to do it all the time. 

Eventually, Evan was running out of space, and he moved up Michael's neck to nip at his ear, gently licking and breathing into it. Michael's hips stuttered slightly, and when Evan hummed quietly in response, he moaned. It was the sweetest sound Evan had ever heard him make, and that was saying a lot. The hand not in Evan's hair grasped his shoulder, not pushing away and not pulling towards but simply holding there, a lifeline. Evan took that as a sign that he needed to do more to truly unravel this man, and slid down his body, lips trailing down Michael's throat and across his collarbone, pressing kisses and grazing teeth across scarred flesh that deserved to be unmarred. Michael's hand remained in his hair, and when he pressed his lips down just above the line of Michael's boxers, the wrist twisted, tugging at his hair and drawing a loud moan from his throat. He swallowed, throat tight, and pulled the jeans away before mouthing as lightly as he possibly could around the shape of Michael's arousal under his boxers. 

"Ev- Evan, wait," Michael panted from above, free hand pawing loosely at his shoulder. "Are- are you- g-going to-" He cut off into a careening whine when Evan opened his jaw, enveloping the whole area in soft heat while simultaneously yanking the jeans all the way down, giving him full access to Michael's soft thighs. He scraped his nails along the pale expanses, white lines standing out before turning red, and could feel nerves jumping beneath skin. 

He continued his teasing ministrations, and Michael's hand left his shoulder so he could cover his mouth, block out the beautiful sounds he made. Evan reached up to grab it, pulling the hand down to him so he could thread their fingers together. Michael whined pitifully, his chest stuttering as he tried to breathe, and Evan let his free hand slip a couple of fingers under the rim of Michael's boxers as he pulled his head back. His eyes flicked up, taking in the deep flush across Michael's face and shoulders, and kept eye contact as he slid the shorts down, freeing Michael's length from the confines of the clothes. 

Michael gasped at the sudden temperature change, his hand trying to escape from Evan's hold to cover his mouth again. He arched his hips up slightly, his head tilting back, and it was such a pretty picture, Michael panting and hot beneath him. Evan needed him like he needed oxygen--perhaps an overdramatic statement, but a true one nonetheless. He squeezed Michael's thigh gently, and after taking a quiet breath, pressed a small kiss to the head of his cock, pulling a groan from his throat and earning Evan a pull at his hair. He hummed through it, then repeated the movement several times, drawing more and more quiet noises from the other man, who twisted the hand in Evan's grip repeatedly, clenching and releasing and pulling away and clinging to all at once. His hips twitched under the gentle teasing touches, until finally he moaned, "God, Ev, _please_ ," a request Evan just couldn't deny. He parted his lips and swallowed just the head. 

Michael's mouth fell open. His back arched, the hand in Evan's hair twisted and wrenched involuntarily, and Evan moaned around him, which just made him echo the sound. Evan got to work quickly, swirling his tongue around the head and hollowing his cheeks, working his jaw open so he could take more of Michael into his mouth, taste more of him, feel more of him. He relaxed his throat as much as possible before taking the whole length, his nose burying in soft brown curls. 

"Oh, fuck, Evan-!" Michael cried, pulling harder at the other's hair and bucking his hips, though Evan held them down with his free hand. With some difficulty, he swallowed, and the sound Michael made was music to his ears, encouragement to continue. He bobbed his head, sucking and swirling his tongue, and Michael's cries rose in volume, his hips stuttering against Evan's grip. Finally, he threw his head back, his whole body taught and still, and Evan scraped his fingernails along Michael's hip as he swallowed him down all the way once again, pushing him to release. 

He almost choked, but tried to keep his composure as he swallowed everything. Michael collapsed, twitching with overstimulation as Evan helped him gently through the aftershocks. Evan finally pulled off with a wet _pop_ , licking and biting his lips as he gazed up at the spent brunette. 

Michael stared unseeingly at the ceiling for several moments, panting, before he blinked out of it and met Evan's eyes. He was deeply flushed from his shoulders up, his eyes dark and lidded, though most of all he looked exhausted, which wasn't surprising in the slightest. Evan crawled up him, falling onto the mattress at his side, and nuzzled his nose into Michael's neck. 

"How was it?" he whispered, a bit tired himself and his jaw starting to ache. 

Michael took a while answering, his eyes back on the ceiling as his heaving chest calmed. Eventually, he croaked out, "Holy shit."

Evan smiled and kissed the side of his neck. "That good, huh?"

"That was the best sex I've ever had. Mind you," Michael added, lifting a finger loosely. "That's not saying much, given that it was the first sex I've ever had."

"Did you enjoy it?"

He nodded, a small smile gracing his features. 

"Then, I'd say it went well."

He nodded again in agreement, then turned his head to gaze at Evan, brows furrowed in concern. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I mean..." The blush was mostly faded, but a little returned as he paused. "You got me off. Shouldn't I, like, do the same for you?"

Evan shrugged nonchalantly. "Nah, it's okay. I appreciate it, but I can just deal with it later. I don't want you to push yourself to do more than you're comfortable with." 

He trailed his fingers across Michael's chest. After a moment, Michael lifted a hand to stop them, and Evan met his gaze again. "What if I want to?"

Evan felt his pulse quicken again. "Do you?"

He nodded shyly. 

Evan smiled momentarily, then swallowed. "Then, um, I guess you can." He thought for a moment. "How would you feel if I asked you to finger me?"

Michael's eyes widened. "I, uh, m-maybe. I could do that. You might have to, um, direct me a little." He turned on to his side to face Evan, who did the same, giving him a comforting smile. 

"That's fine." Evan brushed his thumb gently over Michael's cheek, then reached down to start undoing his jeans. Michael stopped him, batting his hands away and doing it himself. After a moment, his brow furrowed, and he huffed quietly. "Having trouble?" Evan asked with amusement. 

"What...why...? Why do your jeans have two buttons? Why is there one on the inside? Why is that necessary?"

Evan smothered his giggles in his hands as Michael continued to struggle with his pants. Eventually, he got them undone, and with a triumphant, "Ha!" unzipped them as well. Evan mockingly golf clapped in the tiny space between them, and Michael glowered at him. 

"Whatever."

Evan kissed him quickly, then sat up, wriggling around as he tugged both his jeans and boxers straight off and threw them to the floor. He tugged Michael's all the way off as well and gave them the same treatment, then swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I gotta grab something real quick." Hopping to the floor, he scurried over to Vince's bag, digging around in the pockets before finding what he needed. He held up the tiny bottle for Michael to see, waving it teasingly. 

"Is- is that...?"

"Lube? Yeah. We'll need it for this." He hurried back over to the bed, performing a little jump and landing heavily next to Michael. Evan turned onto his side, holding the bottle out and slinging one leg over Michael's waist. 

Taking the little bottle, Michael uncapped it with shaking fingers. "O-okay, now what?"

"Put a healthy amount in your hand. Not too much, but you know, a good amount." Michael did so, hissing quietly at how cold it was. "Spread it on your fingers, the first two- no, three. Go three."

Evan watched with amusement as Michael rubbed his fingers together, hands still shaking minutely. He took a deep breath, then met Evan's gaze. "Okay."

Evan gently took his wrist, directing Michael's hand between his legs. A sharp intake of breath was Michael's response, and Evan leaned in further. "Go ahead," he whispered, fingers trailing gently up Michael's arm as encouragement. 

The first finger slipped in, and Evan sighed at the feeling, letting his top hand rest on Michael's cheek. Michael swallowed, and Evan could feel him shaking even worse, so he stroked his thumb along his cheekbone gently, whispering encouragement's. 

"Alright, just move it a bit." He demonstrated the movements he wanted with his own finger, and Michael gave a tiny nod before copying them, the pad of his finger rubbing slickly against Evan's inner walls. He sighed shakily again, the feeling of being filled even the smallest bit making his head spin. The hand on Michael's cheek slid down to the side of his neck, fingers tightening slightly at the tiny waves of pleasure rolling through his limbs. "Add- next one. Another one," he mumbled out. "Slowly."

Michael immediately obeyed, and the extra stretch was a spark of pain followed by more pleasure that overpowered it. A small mewl of happiness tumbled from Evan's lips, and Michael's hand stilled, though only momentarily. 

"Keep doing wh-what you're doing, but- scissors," Evan moaned, once again demonstrating with his own fingers. "Open me up."

Michael swallowed, his breathing heavy and shaking, but complied, and Evan moaned aloud, both from the feeling and as encouragement. "Does- does it really feel that good?" Michael asked, awe hushing his voice. 

"F-for me, yeah. Not everybody. But- fuck," Evan stuttered, legs twitching, waves of warmth rolling through his abdomen. Through lidded eyes, he watched Michael bite his lip, and dove forward to interrupt it and put his own mouth there. Michael gasped, fingers curling inside Evan, and they were so close to where he wanted them, so close but so far, he choked. "L-last one," he managed to croak out against his lips, and when Michael did as he asked, slipping the third finger in, he kissed him harder, desperate. It was too much and too little, he needed more. "M-Michael," he gasped. "You gotta- gotta find something, I-" Another wave of pleasure. "Curl y-your fingers towards you, deeper, you'll know it when you find it." Upon getting this command out, Evan occupied Michael's mouth once again. 

The fingers did as they were told, sliding deeper into him, and his jaw fell slack; he didn't think he'd ever get desensitized to this. They brushed so close to that one spot inside him, and he almost sobbed from how much he needed it. 

Finally, one of Michael's fingers stroked across that bundle of nerves, and Evan's whole body tensed, a keening moan falling from his lips. "Oh- fuck, there, that was it, Michael-" Again, those searching fingers found their target, and he was shaking so bad, he was so hard, do it again, please, again, I need it, _Michael-_

Panting moans and whines tumbled from him, filling the air of the small hotel room as Michael hit that spot again and again, getting him closer and closer to his peak. He must've whined, "Harder!" because the intensity picked up, Michael's fingers thrusting in and out of him, and he forced his bottom leg under Michael's, practically wrapping his legs around the other man's hips and rocking forwards on those fingers to get more, more, always more. It was so much, too much, he needed release, Michael's hips twitched when they made contact with Evan's, and then Evan was grinding against him, that torturous feeling of _almost_ giving way to pure ecstasy, Michael's other hand slid between them to lightly grip his dripping length and he was gone. 

Evan's orgasm tumbled through him, ripping a moan of relief from his lungs, and his whole body shook with the release. He clung to Michael as waves of pleasure crashed over him, whines and mewls breaking his throat from overstimulation as the man stroked him through it. 

When it was finally over, Michael slowly withdrew his fingers, laying his wrist over Evan's waist and careful not to get any leftover lube on him. Evan took several deep breaths, trying to slow down his racing pulse, and dimly observed that they were now both quite gross. He could only mumble when he said, "Guess we should take another shower, hm?"

Michael didn't respond for a moment, and Evan opened his eyes, worried something was wrong, but Michael just started laughing. Giggles spilled from him, replacing the moans from before in the cool air, and Evan just watched in amazement for a moment before grinning. 

"So?"

"That was amazing," Michael marveled, eyes sparkling with wonder. "You were so gorgeous..."

Evan swallowed awkwardly at the compliment, looking away and feeling his face warm. "Thank you," he mumbled. 

"Yeah..." Michael sighed. "I mean, you're always gorgeous, but... Wow." Evan gave a weirdly shy smile, unsure why he was feeling so flustered from this. 

Oh right, he had a bit of a praise kink. Sometimes he forgot. 

They laid there for several minutes, relaxing and letting the aftermath of their experience ebb away. Eventually, Evan extracted himself from Michael's hold and sat up, stretching tired muscles and crawling to the edge of the bed. He stumbled towards the bathroom, nabbing one of the hotel's washcloths and soaking it with warm water before returning. 

Michael sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes with his wrist, and allowed Evan to crawl across the bed to clean him. He did the same to himself, then made sure the bed was clean (miraculously) before tossing the washcloth to a chair nearby. They'd deal with it later. 

The two laid down once again, exhausted but satisfied, and soon were off to sleep. 

Much to Vinnie's chagrin upon returning to the room, they'd neither put on clothes nor covered themselves with the sheets, though upon waking the next morning they found the latter was now true. Their clothes had been folded in a neat pile, and though no one else was in the room, there was still evidence of a third occupant, meaning everyone hadn't left them behind despite it being almost noon already. This had been extremely unlikely anyways, but paranoia never let them be sure of anything. 

They went back to sleep. 

No one let them live it down.

**Author's Note:**

> Next week we get an actual conversation between Michael and Patrick, as well as some backstory reveal for the latter  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I'm still not quite as good at writing this stuff as I'd like, so any tips would be appreciated! Really tips on anything are appreciated, and if any spelling/grammar errors are found feel free to let me know  
> Also: yes, I will continue to make fun of Evan's pants choices, he wears skinny jeans way too often and they're so hard to get off??? What the fuck


End file.
